


Luck Repellent

by AlexiaTheRook



Series: K-Pop One Shots [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, Jooheon centric, M/M, one word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaTheRook/pseuds/AlexiaTheRook
Summary: Lee Jooheon has never been all that lucky, he seems to repel it more than attract it.But maybe, just maybe, his unluckiness will work in his favor?A little drabble based on one word, Lucky.





	Luck Repellent

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to be productive this evening so I went ahead and decided to write!  
> Thanks to Dorian_Inman for giving me the inspiration for this fic when I was stumped on prompts. You should totally check out his stuff, he's really good!  
> Thanks again for the prompt Dorian! Really appreciate it! :3
> 
> Link to the Status that inspired this: https://twitter.com/Dorian_Inman/status/1108885447189528576  
> Link to Dorian's AO3: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorian_Inman

 

 

Jooheon has never  been considered  lucky.

 

Heck, he's  probably  the most unlucky person to ever exist. Period.

 

 

 

Like  just  now, when the ~~cute~~ barista tripped over his shoe laces on the way to deliver the coffee to a customer and it ended up flying up into the air .

 

And then proceeded to land right on Jooheon's head. Spilling scalding hot coffee everywhere in Jooheon's nearby vicinity...

 

 

 

If Jooheon wasn't already convinced he repelled luck wherever he went, this would've been the straw that broke the camel's back  .  Fortunately  for the embarrassed barista, Jooheon  was used  to things like this happening to him  . From dropping phones off of bridges in the middle of taking a photo, to tripping down a flight of stairs.  Jooheon had experienced it all, and  fortunately  wasn't pissed at a scalding hot mocha  being dumped  onto his head .

 

 

 

"OH. MY. GOD. I am so sorry!" The flustered barista squeaked out as he grabbed a pile of napkins from the nearby basket. He passed them to Jooeon, a bright blush spreading on his face.

 

"I didn't even realize my laces  were untied  until I tripped over them. I am so so sorry."  Jooheon attempted to clean the mocha dripping out of his hair as he listened to the barista's flustered explanation . He glanced at the nametag on the apron, Changkyun, before responding.

 

"Eh no harm done Changkyun, it's all good. I  just  need to pop this," Jooheon stopped to gesture to his outfit, "into the wash when I get back home and it should be fine."

 

The barista, Changkyun, let out a visible sigh of relief as Jooheon cleaned as much of the coffee off of himself as he could  . Changkyun apologized to the teenage girl the coffee  was intended  for. She smiled at Changkyun and said she was willing to wait for another coffee.

 

Changkyun got back to work on remaking the coffee as another employee came out of the back room, shaking his head in annoyance .

 

 

 

"I leave for five minutes to text Minhyuk back and you spill coffee on a customer? Changkyun you're better than this..." The employee slipped back on the apron as Changkyun glared back.

 

"Well this is what you get for slipping away from work to text your boyfriend." He grumbled as Hyungwon slapped his arm.

 

"Aish! So rude!" Hyungwon complained as Changkyun passed the now completed Mocha to the teenager waiting.

 

 

 

"Here you are miss, sorry for the wait." Changkyun smiled as he passed her the drink.

 

"Thanks. I appreciate you remaking this for me. You should  probably  go make it up to the guy you dumped my other coffee on though. Go take him on a date or something."  Then the girl turned around, coffee in hand, leaving a stuttering Changkyun behind the counter .

 

Hyungwon handed Jooheon his Chai Tea with Honey and Cloves as he rolled his eyes. "That kid..."  Hyungwon grumbled at Changkyun's stuttering and added, "That girl is right you know Changkyun, you should make it up to this poor guy ."

 

 

 

Changkyun turned bright red at that and started stammering at Hyungwon's comment. Jooheon chuckled to himself.

 

"Well I wouldn't mind that date that she mentioned. Or at least your number." Jooheon stated  calmly  as Changkyun started stammering again. Hyungwon grimaced at his coworker's behavior.

 

"Come on Changkyun. Give the guy your number. It's the least you can do after dumping a giant cup of scalding coffee on him."

 

Hyungwon huffed and rolled his eyes as he grabbed a notepad and pen off the counter and shoved it into Changkyun's hands  . Changkyun  wordlessly  wrote his name and number onto the paper and passed it to Jooheon.

 

Jooheon grabbed the paper off the counter and tucked it into his pocket that  was spared  from the coffee tidalwave . He gave a heart shaped grin to the baristas at the counter as he grabbed his tea and turned to leave.

 

 

 

"Thanks for the tea guys, I'll text you later Changkyun!" Jooheon yelled from the door as he waved goodbye.  He stepped out of the cafe and started at a brisk pace towards his apartment, already planning to scrub the coffee out of his hair once he got home  .  The thought of warm pajamas, his cats Yoshi and Gucci, and texting the cute barista to arrange a date already had Jooheon ecstatic to get home .

 

 

 

Lee Jooheon has never been all that lucky, but maybe, just maybe, his unluckiness will work in his favor?


End file.
